


What Chris Carter didn't Tell Us

by mulder_its_me



Category: The X files
Genre: Dana - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fox - Freeform, MSR, Mulder and Scully - Freeform, fox and dana, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulder_its_me/pseuds/mulder_its_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one shots of things that happened between Mulder and Scully off screen. Fluff. I'm not sure how many parts it will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to let you know that this is my first fic on this site and you can also read it on wattpad at tracy_effing_jacks

The first time was the day after our first case was solved. I sat on the couch on a Sunday. It was my day off and I planned to spend it relaxing, away from Mulder. My first case with him and I could already tell why people called him Spooky. He had the craziest ideas and he didn't hesitate to throw them out there, no matter who judged him. Somehow, I admired him for being so bold. Besides being super annoying, he did have some good qualities, not to mention he was extremely good looking.

Still, I wasn't looking forward to our next case. Mulder probably couldn't wait but I, on the other hand was dreading which ever alien or vampire we had to fight next. As attractive or nice he was, that didn't mean I enjoyed going alien hunting with him. Maybe if we were in a different situation I would have entertained my thoughts but for now, Mulder was just the crazy, insane, Spooky Mulder I had always known about.

Just I was about to get up to grab some lunch, there was a knock at my door. Sighing, I got up and looked through the peephole. To my surprise, Mulder stood there, with his hands intertwined in front of him. He wasn't wearing a suit either, which almost surprised me even more than his presence. He was wearing a grey t shirt and light washed jeans and his hair was fluffy and messed up like he hadn't taken a shower that morning.

Instead of questioning it anymore, I opened the door and greeted him with a quizzical smile. "Mulder, what are you doing here?" I asked, pretending I hadn't looked through the peephole.

"Hey, Scully," he said with a slight smile. "Had lunch yet?"

I shook my head. "No, I was just about to grab some, actually," I told him.

"How would you feel about heading over to a greasy spoon diner for lunch?" he asked, rocking back and forth on his heels.

I raised an eyebrow at his question. "What for?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, Scully," he replied, catching my attention. What did he want from me on a Sunday?

"S--sure, just let me get my coat," I stammered, forcing a smile before retreating into my apartment to grab my things.

After I had gotten my coat and purse, I turned around to come face to face with Mulder. I gasped softly before laughing a little. "Sorry, I didn't see you there," I chuckled, uncomfortably.

Mulder offered me a small smile before turning around and waltzing out the door. Shaking my head, I reluctantly followed him.

 

***

 

By the time we had arrived at the diner, taken our seats and ordered our food, Mulder still hadn't told me what he wanted to talk to me about.

"So, Mulder," I began after taking a sip of my chocolate milkshake. "Why am I here?"

Mulder chuckled before speaking. "It's about work, surprisingly."

"Yeah, surprisingly," I mumbled.

"I don't know how to say this, so I will just go ahead and say it," he started. "I--I know our last case kinda scared you a little and that's totally okay. It's just, I don't want you to do this work if it makes you uncomfortable or stressed. I want you to know that I've seen some pretty wild things and I need you to know that this job is a handful--"

"I can handle it, Mulder," I snapped, interrupting him. Did he think I was weak? Was he really one of those guys who thought of women as weaker, subordinate?

"I know, I just want you to know what you're signing up for--"

"I'm fine, okay?" I snapped, again. "Just because I'm one of the few women out in the field doesn't mean I'm weak, that I can't handle it. I'm just as prepared as you are."

Mulder sighed and nodded. "Sure, I know. I wouldn't ever underestimate you," he said. "You're obviously a very strong person. Just don't hesitate to--to come to me if you're ever feeling uncomfortable, okay?"

I looked down at my burger which, I guess had arrived sometime during our little bicker. Mulder was a sweet guy. He was obviously just trying to look out for me and make sure I knew what I was handling.

I nodded and gave him a smile. "Thanks, Mulder, that's really sweet," I told him, honestly. "Really."

"I know you that case shook you up a little," he said. "I've seen some pretty scary things in my years on the X-Files and it's okay to be scared sometimes. As long as you're in terms with it."

Biting into my burger, I smiled at him again. "That means a lot--you saying that for me," I said. "I'm glad to have a real partner for once."

 

***

 

Mulder insisted on driving me back to my apartment, even though I could've easily walked back within twenty minutes.

When we were standing in the doorway of my apartment, I felt extremely grateful to have Mulder as a partner. Somehow, I knew that working in the X-Files wouldn't be as bad as had originally thought.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, then," Mulder said, taking a step back. "Bye, Scully, thanks for putting up with me."

Feeling strangely inclined to do so, I stepped up and wrapped my arms around his waist, gently resting my head on his chest, where I could feel his heart beat speeding up as he wrapped his arms around my torso.

"Thank you, Mulder," I mumbled against his cotton t shirt. "For everything."

I stepped back from him and back into my apartment. "Bye, Sculls," he chuckled, giving me a wave before stepped out into the hallway.

I gently closed the door behind him and sighed to myself.

 

The next day, when Mulder stepped into his--our office, he greeted me like any normal day and I kept that Sunday afternoon in my head for the rest of the day, smiling ever so slightly every time I thought of it and the warm body who shared it with me.


	2. Second

The second time was after Phoebe Green. I came into the office about a day after Phoebe's disappearance. Mulder was no where to be seen, so I started off with some paperwork. Sometimes he could be late and I knew that our last case had set him on edge. 

After about fifteen minutes, Mulder walked in. His tie was hanging loosely around his neck and his hair was messy. 

"Mulder, you're late," I said as he plopped himself down on a chair. 

"Sorry, I had some errands to run this morning," he mumbled, opening the bunch of paperwork that was on his desk. 

I knew he was still upset about Phoebe, how could he not be? I didn't like how she came into his life just to taunt him again. She acted like nothing had ever happened between them, when in reality it was a much more complex story than Mulder cared to show. 

"Any word from Phoebe yet?" I asked, deciding to take my chances. 

Mulder shook his head and kept looking at the paperwork. "No." 

I stood up to stand beside him and rested my hand on his forearm. "Are you okay?" 

 

"I'm alright," he breathed, turning towards me. "I listened to her tape." 

"What did it say?" I asked, gently rubbing his arm. 

"She--she told me that it was great seeing me again and that--uh, she didn't have any time to call me because she had to get back to Tony," Mulder said, rubbing his face with his other hand. 

"Tony?" 

"Her husband, Scully," Mulder explained, looking back down at the paperwork. 

"She has a husband?" I asked, in disbelief. Phoebe was clearly a manipulative person. I felt bad that Mulder ever had to deal with her at Oxford. 

"Yeah, I guess so," Mulder sighed. 

"Are you sure you're okay? I know how much she meant to you," I told him softly, moving my hand to his hair and gently massaging his scalp. 

Mulder looked up at me with a big smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, Scully. Thanks," he chuckled. I moved away from him and sat back down. "So uh--I was wondering if you uh--wanted to go--go somewhere with me." 

"Mulder, are you asking me on a date?" I asked, coyly. 

Mulder looked down then back up at me. "I uh--I guess so, yeah," he said, bashfully. "So do you wanna? We could go see a movie or something?"

What was he trying to do? I was walking on thin ice that could break at any moment. If the Skinner caught wind of our little date, we would be dead. Bureau partners of opposite sex weren't allowed to share a motel room, let alone to on dates outside of work. Still, I couldn't resist Mulder's smile. He was a nice guy, who clearly cared for me. Besides, he needed this. Wether he liked it or not, Phoebe's little visit affected him more than he would ever admit. 

"Sure, that would be great," I replied, offering him a small smile. 

"Okay, is Saturday okay with you?" he asked and I nodded. 

"That's perfect," I agreed. 

"Alright, I'll meet you at the theatre at seven, okay?" he told me and I gave him another smile, paired with a nod. "We'll just see what's playing."

 

***

 

When Saturday comes around, I'm nervous as hell. It had never really hit me that I was going out on a real date with Mulder. How did this even happen?

But, I've been waiting at the theatre for ten minutes and he still wasn't there. Maybe he wouldn't come and I didn't have to face him. Just as I was getting hopeful, I heard a familiar voice. 

"Scully!" I looked up to see Mulder jogging across the road, towards me. When he reached me, he gave me a grin. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic." 

"That's okay," I said, smiling back. Sure, Mulder was nice, funny and not to mention attractive but I wasn't sure if getting involved with him was a great idea. We were partners. We weren't meant to be involved. That's just the way it was but I knew it was the right thing to do for Mulder's sake. He was hurt by Phoebe and I needed to be there for him. "So what are we seeing?"

"Jurassic World," Mulder told me, smiling widely. "Have you seen it yet?"

I shook my head. Jurassic Park was supposed to be great and I knew this was just Mulder's type of movie. "No, but it seems . . . interesting."

"We can see something else if you want," Mulder suggested as we walked up to the ticket stand. "Though, there's not much else playing that's worth while."

"No, it's okay. It's supposed to be really good," I said, as he payed the teenager behind the counter. 

As we moved onto the snacks, Mulder sighed. "Look, Scully, I don't want this to be awkward or anything. I really just want to spend the night with you without it being work related. Just two friends trying something, alright?" 

I nodded at him, forcing a smile. "Okay, just two friends trying something," I agreed. "Are you getting popcorn, I can pay."

"No, Scully," he chuckled, ordering two medium popcorns. "That's quite alright. I'm treating you, tonight."

"O--okay," I laughed, although we both knew that I was treating him. "Thanks." 

After we got our popcorn, we headed into the theatre and grabbed a seat on the top row. We were seeing it fairly late, as it had been in theatres for a few weeks by then. There were barely any people in the theatre and the previews were already starting, so not many more people would be coming. 

Mulder was already dipping into his butter coated popcorn. "I'm so glad I finally got around to seeing this," he said, before shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth. 

I giggled as pieces of the buttery food fell down onto his shirt. "Do you always eat like that?"

Mulder picked up a piece of popcorn and flicked it at me and it landed in my hair. 

"Ew! What was that for?" I glared at him and picked the food out of my hair and threw it on the ground.

Suddenly, the sound of the Jurassic Park overture filled the theatre. We both looked up at the screen and watched as the movie unfolded. 

The movie was good but it was even better with Mulder's stupid commentary and witty jokes. The whole time, he kept leaning over and whispering things into my ear about the movie. Of course, Mulder enjoyed Jurassic Park much more than I did. He was all for science fiction, action movies. 

Nearing the end--I had my hand resting on the arm rest in between us--and Mulder sort of roughly grabbed my hand and pulled it onto his lap. He laced his fingers through mine and rested our hands on his leg. I glanced over at him. He was still sitting watching the movie, with a slight smile on his face. 

Just then, the two dinosaurs on the movie started clawing at each other and I knew it was the big fight finale. Mulder leaned over and whispered into my ear, "Don't get too scared, Scully." Then he sat back in his seat but not before giving me a sweet smile. 

 

***

 

At the end of our night, we stood outside in the cold, debating what to do next. 

"If you want, we can go back to my place," Mulder suggested. "I have food if that wasn't enough--"

"Mulder," I cut him off, placing my hand on his arm. "That's sweet of you, but I really don't think it's a good idea." 

"Wh--why not?"

"Because, we both know that this isn't the right time for this. I know that Phoebe hurt you and you just needed to be with somebody tonight," I told him. "That's okay. Just not today."

Mulder nodded and looked at his shoes and continued to look at them while he spoke. "You're right and I'm sorry for using you like this. But thanks you for coming with me tonight. I really needed that." 

I nodded and smiled. "If you need anything, Mulder, just ask," I said. "Cya on Monday."

We walked separate ways. We got in our cars and we went home. 

We never went on another date together.


End file.
